The present invention relates to a pair of split pipe sleeves used as a pressure relieving arch for protecting pipes or piping systems passing under or through walls or footings from breakage. More particularly, the pressure relieving arch has a pair of protective split pipe sleeves which surrounds a pipe or piping system for preventing structural strain from being transmitted from any wall or footing to the pipe or piping system being protected.
Presently, all relieving arches or pipe protective sleeves are made of a unitary construction (a single piece) from either cast iron or steel materials. Situations occur when a pipe or piping system is installed through a concrete wall or under a concrete footing without the use of a protective relieving arch. Also, foundations and other building alterations are added over a pipe or piping system at a later time. These pipe protective sleeves must be installed in the above mentioned situations by cutting the pipe or the plurality of pipes of the piping system and then slipping the pipe protective sleeve over the pipes in order to provide the proper structural support to those walls or foundations without breaking the pipes. The pipes in the piping system are repaired thereafter and connected together again, after the pipe protective sleeves are installed.
There remains a need for a pressure relieving arch having a pair of split pipe sleeves thereof for protecting pipes or piping systems from breakage which pass under or through walls or footings or foundations without having to cut the aforementioned pipes or piping systems. Further, this pressure relieving arch in having each of the protective split pipe sleeves surround the uncut pipe or uncut piping system prevents any structural strain to be transmitted from any wall or foundation to that pipe or an uncut piping system being protected.
Pipe support devices, pipe coupling devices, tube coupling devices, pipe sleeves, pipe-supporting clamp devices and relieving arches of various designs, configurations, structures and materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,286 and 4,453,354 to Harbeke discloses a pipe support and coupling device. This device is adapted to be permanently embedded in the masonry floor of a building structure for both supporting and joining pipe sections extending above and below the floor. The device has anchor means formed integrally with the outer tubular sleeve portion which are surrounded by the masonry material to prevent movement of same relative to the floor. The ends of the device are of several different designs to permit the joining thereto of pipe ends by various methods. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure and method of the present invention for a relieving arch having split pipe sleeves for protecting an uncut pipe or an uncut piping system from breakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,388 to Schmidt discloses a pipe-supporting clamp device that is adapted to be permanently embedded in the masonry floor of a building structure for supporting a pipe extending through the center of the clamp device. The device has an anchor flange formed therewith which are surrounded by the masonry material to prevent movement of the device in the floor. A pipe sleeve is also provided adjacent to one end of the device for forcing a portion of the interior wall of the device into engagement substantially all around the circumference of a portion of the pipe sleeve to clamp the pipe against movement within the supporting pipe clamp device. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure and method of the present invention for a relieving arch having split pipe sleeves for protecting an uncut pipe or an uncut piping system from breakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,739 to Pollard discloses a plumbing sleeve. The plumbing sleeve is used as a pipe coupling device for joining together drainage or other plastic piping through a poured concrete layer of a floor. The plumbing sleeve permits precise location of fittings, such as a toilet flange after the concrete has been poured and set. The sleeve includes a narrower first tube, an intermediate radial flange, and a wider second tube. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure and method of the present invention for a relieving arch having split pipe sleeves for protecting an uncut pipe or an uncut piping system from breakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,267 to Harrison discloses a tube coupling. The tube coupling includes a male member-having a spherical surface that produces a ball-joint effect between the male fitting and tube to render the connection insensitive to alignment with a chosen design range. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure and method of the present invention for a relieving arch having split pipe sleeves for protecting an uncut pipe or an uncut piping system from breakage.
None of the aforementioned prior art patents disclose or teach the structures and configurations of the present invention of a relieving arch having a pair of protective split pipe sleeves surrounding an uncut pipe or an uncut piping system for preventing any structural strain from being transmitted from any wall or footing or foundation to the uncut pipe or an uncut piping system that is being protected.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a relieving arch having split pipe sleeves for protecting and surrounding individual uncut pipes and/or uncut piping systems passing under or through walls or footings from breakage due to structural strain caused by ground movement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide protective split pipe sleeves that permit the relief of structural strain for a plurality of arch supports and protects the piping from super imposed loads of walls or footings or foundations for a particular building structure (i.e. home, commercial building, industrial plant or high rise structure).
Another object of the present invention is to provide protective split pipe sleeves that are sized such that there is a minimum of xc2xd inch clearance around the pipe or piping system it protects and/or the insulation and packing around the pipe or piping system it protects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide protective split pipe sleeves for use as a relieving arch having various configurations and designs for easy assembly and use by the builder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide protective split pipe sleeves that are made from cast iron, steel, stainless steel, or made from durable, hard plastics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relieving arch having protective split pipe sleeves therein made from durable materials being designed such that it gives satisfactory service as provided by National Standard Plumbing Code or by the local building codes and/or ordinances for an expanded and reasonable expected life of the installed relieving arch.
A further object of the present invention is to provide protective split pipe sleeves to use as a relieving arch that can be mass produced in an automated and economical manner and is readily affordable to the builder.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a protective sleeve in the form of a pressure relieving arch having a pair of split pipe sleeves for surrounding an uncut pipe or an uncut piping system for preventing breakage by relieving structural strain from loads of a wall, footing or foundation around the pipe or piping system being protected. The pressure relieving arch includes a first protective pipe sleeve in the shape of a hollow semi-circle having a first pair of mating edges; and a second protective pipe sleeve in the shape of a hollow semi-circle having a second pair of mating edges. The first pair of mating edges of the first protective pipe sleeve for mating and connecting with the second pair of mating edges of the second protective pipe sleeve for forming a hollow and cylindrically-shaped pressure relieving arch. The pressure relieving arch is used for surrounding an uncut individual pipe or a plurality of uncut pipes within a piping system for preventing pipe breakage by relieving and preventing structural strain from loads of walls, footings, foundations or ground around the pipe or piping system.